


The Strifehart Family

by cdreaiton



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Children, Cute parents, Fluff, Interrupted, M/M, liverpepper au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Leon haven't had any time to themselves in awhile, and life seems intent on keeping it that way.</p><p>Set in the Liver Pepper AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strifehart Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in direct relation to liverpepper.tumblr.com, a blog dedicated to a KH AU where Sora and Roxas are twins and Leon and Cloud are their dads. The blog and the author's artwork are just so wonderful, I couldn't help but write this. And I will probably write some more as well!
> 
> This is for you Jay!

Leon quietly lifted the covers and slipped into bed, curling up behind Cloud and smiling to himself when he heard him sigh pleasantly and lean into him. It had been a long day.

He had come home late from work to find Cloud chasing a naked Roxas around the house, trying desperately to get him into the bath. Between the two of them, they managed to catch the tiny three year old and get him bathed. Afterwards, the twins insisted on being read two stories a piece. Leon had read the first two, and then left the last to Cloud, heading to the kitchen to scavenge the dinner he’d missed.

Once the boys were tucked in, Cloud joined Leon in the kitchen, stealing a bite of food from his plate.

“How was work?” Cloud asked, pulling out a chair and taking a seat next to Leon.

“It was fine. Sorry for missing dinner again.” Leon gave Cloud an apologetic look and placed his hand over top of Cloud’s where it rested on the table.

Cloud flushed slightly, and made a dismissive motion with his unoccupied hand.

“Don’t apologize for that. It isn’t like you can help it if you have to work late.” Cloud smiled softly.

Leon returned the smile.

“I suppose that’s true. How were the twins today?”

“They were good. Yuffie watched them this morning, and taught them how to hunt for bugs in the backyard. So now we have quite the collection of grasshoppers in jars outside.” Cloud sighed, exasperated, and Leon chuckled. After a moment, Cloud smiled as well. “The rest of the day was uneventful. At least, right up till bathtime. I still can’t figure out why Roxas hates taking baths so much. It’s almost like he hates water.”

Leon finished off the last bite of food from his plate and stood, rinsing his dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

“It’s probably just some sort of phase. He’ll grow out of it.” Leon took Cloud’s hand and pulled him out of the chair and into a hug.

Cloud leaned into the contact, enjoying his boyfriend’s warmth.

“Do you have school stuff to work on tonight?” Cloud asked.

“Yeah. I have a paper due tomorrow that I need to work on. Go ahead and try and get some sleep while you can. I know your insomnia’s been bad the last few nights.” Leon kissed Cloud gently, then urged him in the direction of the bedroom.

Cloud went semi-reluctantly. It was true that his insomnia was worse lately, but he had been hoping to at least spend an hour or so with Leon before going to bed. He knew Leon needed to work on his school work, but that single brief kiss wasn’t nearly enough. He missed Leon. Missed spending time with him, missed the intimacy. Over the last few weeks, they’d barely had enough time for brief kisses, let alone anything else. They had taken a shower together a few days previously, but Aerith was over watching the boys, and Leon had been too self-conscious to actually do anything. So they had cleaned up, and Cloud had left the shower feeling distinctly… unfulfilled.

He crawled into bed, hoping that there would be time tomorrow, and drifted into a restless sleep. A few hours later, when he felt Leon wrap his arm around him from behind, he sighed at the touch.

“Sorry I woke you.” Leon whispered, kissing the back of Cloud’s neck, causing Cloud to shiver pleasantly. Cloud turned in his arms and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips in return.

“It’s alright. Did you get your work done?” Cloud asked, placing light feathery kisses along Leon’s jaw.

“Mmmhm.” Leon hummed, enjoying the attention. He started rubbing Cloud’s back, his hand getting lower with each sweep.

Cloud moved a little lower, kissing down the side of Leon’s neck, skirting along his collarbone.

“Not that… I’m not enjoying this…” Leon’s voice caught in his throat as Cloud continued his ministrations, “But you might want to stop before you start something we can’t finish.”

Cloud lifted his face and looked into Leon’s eyes, running his hands down Leon’s sides and slipping his fingers just barely under the waistband of Leon’s boxers.

“Why not?” He asked, hoping the desperation wasn’t obvious in his voice, “The boys are asleep, and I’ve missed you.”

Leon flipped Cloud onto his back instead of answering, and kissed Cloud thoroughly, ghosting his hand over the front of Cloud’s boxers.

The sound of the door opening and a hiccupped sob caused Cloud and Leon to nearly jump apart and look at the now open door. Roxas stood there, blearily looking in and holding a crying Sora’s hand.

“Daddy?” Roxas’s little voice echoed in the quiet room, “Sora had a scawy dweam an now he scawed. Can we seep wif you anight?”

Leon smiled down at Cloud apologetically.

“Of course you can, Roxas. Come here Sora. Daddy will make all the monsters go away.” Leon held out his hand towards the boys.

Roxas pulled the crying Sora over and helped him onto the bed. Sora immediately snuggled into Leon’s chest while Roxas lay down next to Cloud, making sure to keep holding Sora’s hand. Once they had gotten situated, and the boys were once again asleep between them, Leon looked at Cloud and silently mouthed “tomorrow.” Cloud nodded with a slight smile and held Roxas a little tighter.

Tomorrow.


End file.
